


Popple

by Retroblaster



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 80s toys, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retroblaster/pseuds/Retroblaster
Summary: Who would have thought naming a plushie would lead to an unforgettable summer?





	Popple

**Author's Note:**

> This is a popple!>>https://imgur.com/ccjBqr1<<  
> Cute huh? I got one at a garage sale and I use it to keep the CIA from spying on me via my webcam. (They fold into themselves to make furry eggs so it has a hole in the bottom that my webcam fit into perfectly.)
> 
> I started writing this before season two started(yes, it seriously takes me that long to finish writing things) so this was before Ford or any inkling of how the series would end.

It was getting warm again in Gravity Falls which meant one thing: Mable and Dipper Pines. Well actually it meant two things-- the Pines twins, and you waiting excitedly outside the Mystery Shack like a rabid fangirl waits outside a bookshop on a Harry Potter book release date. 

You sat on the front step of the decrepit building bouncing impatiently. Suddenly you hear a creaking sound and you turn around to see an old man in a wife beater, fez hat and fuzzy slippers. He doesn’t seem surprised that there was a teen sitting on his steps, but he doesn’t look happy about it either. “What? You’re here already? I should charge you a visiting fee just for hanging around out here.”  
“I’ve only been here for like 15 minutes.” You whine slightly. “Anyway, I just got a text from Mable and she said they’re already in town and they’ll be here any minute.” you say holding up your phone as if it were evidence. Stan made a meh-ing noise that could roughly be translated into “Kids these days and their techmo whatzits.”  
“Besides,” you continue, “What’s wrong with waiting from your best friend that you haven’t seen in forever?”  
The entertainer turns to go back into the house. “Best friend my left foot…” he mumbles before going back inside and letting the rickety door slam shut behind him. 

You let out a sigh when you’re sure that the old man was out of hearing range. Apparently he knew about your more-than-a-little-crush on his great niece. That wasn’t much of much of a surprise it seemed like everyone but Mable herself knew about it.

You look down guiltily at the small fuzzy plush that sat in your lap then at the two gift bags you brought sitting innocently beside you. Of course you were more than happy to just be friends with the hyperactive brownie but sometimes you couldn’t help but selfishly wish that it you could be something more. 

You’re pulled out of your revere when you hear a car pulled up accompanied by excited oinking. Your thoughtful frown turns into a grin as you see a beat-up and rust-splotched blue car pull into the clearing that was the Mysteries Shack’s parking lot. This was definitely the “new car” Dipper had been raving about on Facebook for the last few weeks. 

As the car pulls to a stop and the oinking got more frantic a panic began to grip at you. This was your least favorite part of the twins visiting. Not the reunion, but what you called the preunion. You had a horrible fear that, even though you Skyped and text with her every day, somehow over the school year Mable would change. You were afraid that what would step out of that car wasn’t the ditzy sweatered girl you loved and instead would be a mainstream worshiping teen donning a miniskirt and caked on make-up. But, just like all the years before, the thing that hops out of the car is your Mable, with her long brown hair and undoubtedly hand knitted sweater.

As soon as her feet hit the ground she sprints towards you launching into a glomp several feet away from you and literally knocks you off your feet.  
“I missed you sooo much!~” she squees hugging you tighter as she drew out the “o” in “so”.  
“I missed you guys too.” You say as you waved slightly at Dipper from your spot on the ground and under Mable.

Dipper lets Waddles of of the back seat then slowly makes his way over to the two of you in no hurry whatsoever to pry his sister off of you. By the time Dipper finally saves you from his sister you’re practically blue from suffocation.  
“Thanks Dipper.” You gasp as the brunet helps you up. “Here, I got you something.” You turn to pick up the blue bag you had deemed Dippers but found it missing.  
“What the—”  
“Ooh, what are these?” Mabel asks cradling the two gift bags curiously.  
“They’re presents.” You respond but she obviously already knew what they were because she was shaking the bag, listening for any clues as to what might be inside.  
“For us!?” Mable asks, stars in her eyes.  
“Well actually that ones for your brother…” you say, practically having the pry the festively decorated bag from the girl. “The purple ones yours, Mable.” You console handing the blue bag to Dipper.

Mable snatches up the other tote squeezing excitedly.  
”Thanks, (First Name).” Dipper says, inspecting his own sack.  
“You’re welcome~” you say politely—but really you bought the gifts for fairly selfish reasons. You had found the perfect gift for Mable on Ebay and came up with a plan to woo the eccentric girl with gifts. You only bought Dippers gift as an after though to be fair, so when both twins began to dig though the colorful tissue paper you were much more enamored with watching the teen girl than seeing her other half in awe over the handmade note books you got him.

“Oh my GOSH! I love it!~” she squeals, squeezing the multicolored fluffball to her chest. She holds it out at arm’s length to inspect it and cheerfully ask what it is. Which, to be honest, is a totally valid question. The odd fluffy plush was yellow with neon orange cheeks. Blue and purple ears adorned its head/body and it had four stubby legs with a pom-pom of a tail hanging down on a string.

“It’s a Popple, they’re these kitschy toys from the 80’s. Look, I have one too.” You say, picking up a similar, but differently colored plush which had been sitting on the porch behind you.  
”What should I name it?” she asks, holding up the plush, taking in its multicolored spendeor.  
“How about ‘Lil Gideon? You know-- name it after someone you love.” you tease. She makes a disgusted face, then goes quiet for a second before her face brightens up.  
“How about I name her (First Name)?” she concludes happily.

“Huh?” you ask, surprised by her choice of name. Did she take your advice and name her after some one she loved? And if so does that mean she love you? A small spark of excitement ignites in your heart at the prospect.

Dipper, who had wholly been forgotten by you up until this point, took this as his chance to cut in.  
“I think she’s saying she like you, (First Name).” Dipper grins, feeling that some interception was needed or the two of you you be beating around the bush for the rest of the summer.

“R-really?” you look between the twins-- a bright blush donning your features.  
“Dipper!” Mabel shouts, clearly embarrassed, if the blush creeping across her cheeks was anything to go by.  
You were dumbfounded but joy was quickly taking over as the fact that the girl you’d crushed on since you were 13 actually like you back.  
“You Like me? Like, like-like me?” you ask one more time trying to make certain this wasn’t all just a dream.  
Instead of a verbal confirmation you were met with another glomp from your beloved.  
“Of course I like-like you, silly!” She said before planing a kiss on the tip of your nose. 

You couldn’t believe this-- your wildest dream had come true and it was all because of some kitschy doll from the 80s. You let out a laugh, unbelieving of your good luck.  
“I like-like you too Mable~” you finally confirm, wrapping your arms around the brunette’s waist. 

You could do nothing but gaze into your new girlfriend’s eyes as you took stock of how fortunate you were. That was until Waddles had felt he had been ignored long enough and began circling and snuffing around you and Mabel, causing you to trip over his massive pink body. Grabbing onto Mabel to steady yourself proves futile as it only serves to pull her down on top of you.

Your breath leaves you as your back makes contact with the dusty ground but you still manage to let out an airy laugh, excited with expectation of the next few months

It seems this summer was shaping up to be something quite spectacular.


End file.
